The day changed my life
by Ms.Malik
Summary: new friends new school new concert? Read these three girls POV of meeting 5 new boys(:
1. Flashback

Chapter one "One Direction?"

**Okay fisrt chapter pm me if u think of stories ill write anything(:  
Bella- Brown Hair 5'4" skinny glasses emo hair cut loves Niall  
Katniss~ Brown Hair 5'7" skinny contacts emo hair cut loves Harry  
Celeste: Red hair (ginger) blue green eyes glasses emo hair cut loves Zayn**

_**Celeste's POV**_

Kat woke me up from my peacefully sleeping mind, "Theres a band playing in the park get dressed we are going its free!"  
She started picking clothes out. Five mintues later she came out of her closet with two One Direction shirts and two shorts. I looked at her funny, because i was already dressed. She made me change, so i asked, "You said its a band...right?"  
"OK it's ONE DIRECTION THEY ARE DOING A FREE SHOW!" Did that change my mind or what?! I tooked off my clothes as fast as i could and got dressed in the shirt and shorts. We both got dressed the same time, so we ran into the bathroom to put on our lip gloss and brush our hair and teeth. Once we got done, we ran downstairs her mother was waiting for us at the table. "Girls where are you going? Dressed liked that!?" Kat spoked as if she knew we were leaving, "Cely lets go! Mom we are going to the free One Direction conncert at the park!"  
I just shood there shaking my head yes and smiling.  
"Fine but dont be getting all naked for them!" She yelled at as Kat and me took off in a sprint for the door.

-  
FIVE MINTUES LATER -  
"look there they are!" i looked over where she was pointing and about fainted! Why was One Direction here?! She must have know what i was thinking because she just shurged and tooked my hand and we started to run to the stage. We where the only people here so far...then again its still 5am. I heard a noise and screamed there was somebody watching us!? I garbbed Kat's arm. Then the boy started walking over toward us. i let go of her arm and blushed. why was i scared?! i forgot they were parciting on the stage, Zayn was the watching us! he spoked so sexy and deep, "Hi girls are you here for the conncert? because it was just canceled Harry got sick for some weird thing." he smiled so sweetly as he spoked, but then Harry Liam and Naill started walking over to us!  
Naill acted as if he was shy, "H-hi?"  
Harry smiled rather cute, "i'm Harry this is Zayn Naill and Liam!" pointing to each one has he spoked.  
I blushed and nodded, "I'm Celeste and you can call me cely...this is Kat she's my bestest friend ever!" Zayn winked at me and Harry laughed. Kat giggled and then smiled, "hey-yo!...Bella!" Bella ran over to us looking like she's about to faint. when me and Kat saw her face we started laughing like the boys werent even there. Harry asked, "so girls what do you wanna do now?" all three of us blushed like omg One Direction talking to us? Bella giggled as Niall laughed.

**Is this a good first chapter? Please review if so(: ill write anything PM meeee3**


	2. First day of school

**_Bella POV_**

It's the first day of school tomorrow. I cant wait to see what it looks like! We moved from Ohio to Kansas. I think its pretty. There's this girl across my street her name is Katniss turns out she is a Directioner and her best friend Celeste. She said i could be friends with them(:

_tomorrow~_

"Sweetie wake up" my mum is so sweet to me, her pretty curly blonde hair tickling my nose as she smiled, shaking my arm gently.

"Good Morning mum", i smiled "Breakfast?"  
"Shouldnt you get dressed?" she laughed  
i glanced over at a picture of my dad on my desk by my IPad it broguth tears to my eyes, "I miss daddy." i wiped my tears away and glanced at mum.

"i do to hun" She got off of the bed and walked over to the picture, "You kinda look like him," she smiled, "Your nose, ears-"

"i have your lips!" I laughed.  
"Of course now get dressed so you wont be late!" We both laughed. She left the room and i got dressed.

_Katniss's House~_

**Katniss POV**

My alarm clock woke me up, "UGH!" My phone went off, it was my boyfriend Brad calling, he looks just like Harry Styles! I answered of course.

_Good Morning Kitty._

Morning

_Mondays._

babe i gotta go bye love you. i hanged the fone up. got dressed and waked downstairs to see if my mum was home from being drunk.

_Celeste's House~_

**Celeste POV**

My alarm clock went off, i rubbed my eyes and glanced with blurry eyes over to the TV, One Direction was on. Oh how i love Zayn. I smiled then my mum came in, "GET UP YOUNG LADY!" "yes ma'am" i hate her with furry oh how i wish i was dating Zayn Malik3 i could only dream. She walked out of the room. i got dressed then texted Katniss to walk to go school. I was putting my shoes on when some man came out of my mum's room. Thats when i knew she was 'doing it' again. I frowned then went outside it was freezing. I saw Katniss with some girl, i ran ovor anyways.

"Mum had sex agin or so i think..." i was close to crying. after father left us she started to have sex and drink with anyone. It broke my heart, she was the sweetest thing ever when she wasnt drunk.

"Ugh really? this is like what the 13 one this week! oh this is Bella she lives right there." Kat pointed to such a prrety house, I knew the people whom used to live there before they babysat meh.

"H-Hi..." Bella smiled softly, "i heard you like 1D" that brought a smile to her face.

"YES!" i screamed then laughed. Katniss itched her arm then i nocited a cut on her wrist. "Kat u kay?"

She followed to where i was looking then hid it fast. "Fine." She was pissed but she still walked with us. We walked the rest of the way to school quiet.


End file.
